Playtime at the Hospital
by Haseo-Legend2
Summary: A Neji/Saku lemon. Sakura is a nurse at the local Konoha hospital, but when a horny Neji is thrown into the mix, what will happen?


So I've been wondering what it would be like to post a Neji/Saku hentai and I came up with this.

Neji paid yet another visit to the local konoha village hospital; this time he had broken his ankle while sparring. After Neji was in his hospital bed, he saw the door open suddenly. Out came the stunningly beautiful Sakura, looking as sexy as ever. Neji tried not to fantasize, but how could he resist? She seemed to be an innocent, sweet sort of girl at first, but Neji had recently discovered her naughty side. The thought of her with him made him hard.

Sakura came in wearing her nurse uniform, an outfit only she could make look so good. Her shirt was slightly unbuttoned, showing the perfect amount of cleavage and also short enough to show much of her tanned long legs.

"Neji? Again in the hospital? And again I seem to be your nurse…well, lets see, a shattered bone in your ankle….you'll need to stay here at least a couple of days." She came up close to him, "Is there any swelling?"

Neji nodded, "down there."

She examined his ankle, "hmm, no, no swelling there."

Neji smiled, "no, not there…THERE" He pointed down to his crotch, now a giant bulge in the pants."

Sakura's face became extremely red with blush. She had never seen Neji act this way as well as any cock that big. In one way, it made her angry, thinking Neji could just do something perverted like that. In another way it greatly turned her on, even made her wet in her most sensitive spot.

"Ah, Neji!" she backed up slightly, "what do you think you're doing?!"

He tried to be smooth, but failed "I'm not doing anything! It just wants you."

Sakura blushed again, "Neji, me and you??? It would never work! Plus there are windows all around us! I mean, Tsunade could come in at any time!"

Neji sat up and swung his legs off to the side so his body was now facing hers. He reached out to Sakura and placed his hands on her rear rump. She gasped at the touch, a shiver of fear and pleasure was sent throughout her entire body. Neji stared as he saw her reaction, she would have backed away if she felt that uncomfortable, he was pleased when she even made out a smile.

He pulled her in close; his head now resting on her two perfectly sized breasts. "Neji!" she pretended to be mad with him, but she couldn't hide what she was really feeling. Sakura truly wanted to feel Neji inside of her. "Neji…we never speak of this again. Okay?"

Neji smiled widely, his heart now filled with joy. Neji quickly helped as he unzipped the nurse uniform and pulled it off of her body. Sakura then retaliated, grabbing Neji's shirt and lifting it up and tossing it to the side. Sakura stared at Neji's toned six-pack and defined muscles as Neji could only drool at the sight of Sakura's sexy pink thong.

"Sakura…" Neji was speechless. He grabbed her bare ass and hoisted her up onto his lap, her legs hooking around the back of his muscular body. Sakura moaned when she felt Neji begin to kiss his way up her neck, which would eventually turn into bruises. Neji began unhooking her bra as he made his way two her two moist lips. Her bra failed to fall of however, because the two lovers were pressed so tightly against each other's bodies. Neji pressed his lips firmly against hers, and his tongue demanded entrance. She answered with another moan of pleasure as his tongue began to collide and rub her own tongue.

Sakura had never been felt like this by anyone before, and tried to deny the fact that she was greatly enjoying it. Longing for more, she reached between her legs to grab Neji's belt, and unbuckled it with ease. She moved back to take the rest of Neji's pants off and saw her tiny pink bra fall off her large chest. Ignoring the almost disturbing face Neji gave when he saw her breasts, she kneeled down and removed Neji's pants.

The two were now almost completely naked, only Neji's boxers and Sakura's tiny black thong stood in the way from a world of paradise. Ignoring the pain in his foot, Neji stood up and they simultaneously grabbed each other's undergarments. With one fluent motion, both articles of clothing dropped to the floor.

Sakura and Neji examined each other's bodies. Neji only became harder and Sakura only wetter. Neji wanted to say something to break the trance he seemed to be lost in, but could only grab Sakura and throw her onto the soft bed where everything would now happen. Sakura grabbed Neji by the back of his strong neck, pulling some of his lacy black hair with it. Neji spread the two legs apart and saw as the two pieces seemed to go together like two puzzle pieces.

A perfect fit.

Neji thrusted his cock into the tender wet folds in-between her two perfect legs. Sakura's moan turned into a high-pitched scream as it first entered inside of her. Neji pinned her down and continued with the ebbs and flows of his body, the rocking of his hips. At the same time he kissed every part of her chest and neck, and of course made his way back to her lips again.

Time passed slowly as every second was savored. It was truly mad hot sex. Sakura moaned and smiled, as she knew that she had entered heaven. As the moaning grew louder, the kisses wilder, and the constant rocking faster, Sakura felt a welling inside of her. A bust of excitement as she screamed and climaxed. Neji also felt the upwelling as he was suckling one of Sakura's perky nipples. He released as the constant rubbing cause him to cum. Sakura squealed as she had never felt something as exciting as a climax before. However, she was drained of energy and fell asleep, naked on the bed, as did Neji. With his arms wrapped around her, he felt at peace, and faded into sleep along with her.

Tsunade entered the room shortly after "Sakura, what is—" she saw the two cuddling nude, their body's clinging to one another. Tsunade smiled, "That'a Sakura, that's my little protégé." She closed the door and locked the room, leaving the two to have fun when they woke up.

Yeah, I've never written a full on Neji/Saku lemon before so its probably not my best story. Hope u liked it lily, and please don't get mad at me!


End file.
